


Fragments

by TheWizardEm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, Implied Relationships, Memories, Multi, Multipairing, One-Shots, Realm of Darkness, Short, collection, fragments, many other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWizardEm/pseuds/TheWizardEm
Summary: "Isn't it strange how no matter where we are, our hearts are always connected?" [semi-drabbles] [AUs][Roxiri, Vanqua, SoNami, and perhaps other non-canon pairings] [Requests: Open]





	

[1] Ocean  
[Roxiri]

“Do you miss it?” Roxas had asked her once as she stared at him with eye the color of the ocean she had left. She had smiled in response, asking if he missed what he had left, and he didn’t know how to respond. He missed his friends, he supposed, but there was nothing really else to miss where he came from. Sometimes he wondered if anyone even missed him. He knew that Kairi would be missed no matter what. That was one of the many things that made them different.

“I carry it with me,” she had told him, “I am a part of the islands no matter where I am, just like the islands are a part of me.”

He had thought about that a lot. How one could carry a place inside him. If that was the case then he wondered what he carried. Was it the friends that he left behind? Or was it the memories that were contained within him? He didn’t know because most of the time he only felt like half of a person.

“Me, Hayner, Olette, and Pence are planning a trip to the beach later this summer,” Roxas mentioned in passing conversation, “If you want to come you can.”

Something whimsical entered her eyes then and she smiled and said, “I’d love that.”

They had never actually made it to the beach, but he didn’t mention that. Instead, he looked for the odd job and delivered letters to people on his skateboard, earning munny here and there until the group had enough for tickets and maybe snacks.

As the lazy summer days carried on, he noticed that the longing in her eyes seemed to grow deeper and deeper, although she never seemed to mention the islands where she once lived, except in passing conversation. Eventually she stopped mentioning all together.

It was near the last week of summer that Hayner barged into their secret place, yelling, “Guys, we did it! We have enough munny to go to the beach!”

The group was ecstatic and when Roxas told Kairi, she almost looked surprised, “Really? We’re actually going?” There was a nod as Roxas told her how the last time they had saved munny for the beach they had lost it- well he had lost it, and how everyone had been severely disappointed. Kairi couldn’t help but laugh at the story, and followed him to the train station.

When they finally made it to the beach, Kairi seemed to stop in her tracks looking like she couldn’t believe that she was actually back near the sea. It wasn’t like the islands, Roxas knew, but he thought he could see her brighten up and the longing in her eyes ease up just a bit.

“Better?” Roxas couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah,” Kairi nodded, “Yeah. Did you know that my name means sea? Perhaps that’s why it became a part of me.”

“You mean it’s strength?”

“I’m not strong, I just do what my heart tells me to do,” Kairi replied, and Roxas shook his head.

“Wow, modest,” he laughed and held out his hand and nodded towards the gleaming azure water before them, “Come on, the others are waiting for us.”

She reached out her hand then paused before she took it, “Hey, race you!” She exclaimed before taking off down the sand instead.

“Wha-? No fair!” Roxas shouted after her and ran to catch up, all the while the two of them laughed for what felt like the first time in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a collection of odd pairings that I really like and will be writing a collection of one-shots on. These were originally on my fanfic account (bluenobody112) but I decided to put them here as well. I'll also take requests if anyone has anything that they'd like to see. The only pairings I'm not a fan of is Akuroku (sorry I know it's popular but I just like them as friends). Also things like Xehanort with anyone aha;;. Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
